FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a trotline storage reel on which a trotline with attached hook leader lines and hooks assembled thereon can be wound and stored conveniently and subsequently unwound from the reel from a boat or the like in order to facilitate storage of a trotline, positioning a trotline in a fishing relationship to a body of water and retrieving the trotline. The trotline storage reel includes a reel device with a hub and spaced discs with at least one of the discs including a plurality of radially disposed cages or retainers for the trotline hooks to retain them in position and prevent them from becoming entangled with the trotline or hook leader lines. The reel is inexpensive to manufacture inasmuch as it can be made from plastic or similar material and is effective for winding, storing and placing a trotline in fishing position.